Still don't have a title Just keep rolling with it
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: The super awesome sequel to my other Deadpool story, this features more comedy more thrills, and a.. what the fuck did I just write? Is that an OC? Oh, and it's fucking terrible. Yeah, this is a parody of an OC done right, for once. Enjoy? One-Shot.


SpinoGuy: Hey everybody! Well, I've decided to make another Deadpool story and-

**Deadpool: Seriously. You _still_ don't have a fucking title? What the hell is wrong with you?!**

[Maybe it's hard for him to perform under stress.]

{Hah. Innuendo.}

SG: Which one's which again?

[White.]

{Yellow.}

SG: Ah. Glad we got that sorted out.

**DP: Has anyone ever told you that you are really lazy?**

SG: Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

**DP: You haven't updated your Jurassic Park: Ghost story in** **_for-ev-er._**

[A lot of writers don't upload chapters immediately.]

**DP: Yeah, but-**

[And the fact that it's only been 3 weeks. Some writers don't upload for several months. Years even.]

{I'm not in this conversation at all!}

SG: That's very nice, yellow voice box. Anyway, how about we get this party started!

**DP: ...**

[...]

{...}

SG: *sigh* Just roll the opening music.

* * *

One intro later,

That was your best? Go-Bots has a better into!

SG: Just shut up. Do your... thing.

What thing? Oh, right, the, uh, thing. Hmm. Hold on. I gotta check the script.

{We have a script?}

SG: Of course, we do. You don't think I'd start writing something without a script, would ya?

[Yes.]

SG: Aren't you the one supposed to be on my side?

[Maybe.]

Anyway, I have just checked the script, and...! Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me.

SG: What?

You're setting me up with... with... who the fuck is this?

SG: Who's who?

This chick in the script. It says her name is *sigh* Hotty Humpsalot. That is the worst fucking name I've ever seen. Were you smoking a shit-ton a crack when you came up with that name? It's so uninspired; it makes me want to vomit. What, is she the most beautiful girl in the universe?

SG: N-no.

And it says she's... sixteen. WTF, mofo? Look, I might be a fucked-up psycho-killer, but I'm no pedo-bear. Understand?

SG: OCs are all the rage now-days. I just figured I'm jump on the wagon.

{Who says, "Jump on the wagon," anymore?}

Nobody, that's what makes if funny. Anyway, where am I supposed to go to meet... *shudders in disgust and horror*... Hotty?

SG: Read the script.

Oh, okay. Let's see. Mumbling noises. To S-Mart. I get to meet Ash fucking Williams?! That's awesome!

[No. I just read the script as well, and it says here it's not in Evil Dead-ville. It's in New York.]

Damnit! Why can't you just be annoyingly stupid like the yellow voice box?

{It's true!}

Very nice. So, I'm walking into an S-Mart with no fucking Ash William!

SG: Let it go.

No promises. Anyway, all of a sudden I see a really hot chick. Eh. I give her an eight.

SG: Shut it.

Anyway, she's walking up to me, twirling a piece of hair with her finger like that's cute or something. Ugh. Right now, I'm trying to sneak out of this building.

SG: Stand in place!

Fine. So, she just stopped in front of me, and she says, "I'm Hotty Humpsalot. I'm a mutant with unbelievable sex powers."

"Good for you," I say. I turn around, checking the script. Oh. My. God. That's her real friggin' power. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?

SG: Well, I am writing a fanfic.

{How true. Hey, ask if we can have sex with her.}

Knowing OCs, she might just say yes. But, she's just... too skinny. I can see her ribcage. It's disgusting. I'm going to just go.

SG: Say your lines.

Ugh. "Hi, Hotty." If you can't tell, I'm trying my best not to sound like I want to vomit. It's failing miserably. And yet, she's just standing there, twirling her hair. "I'm Deadpool. I'm the coolest superhero ever. And I actually have fans. Unlike you."

"Everyone likes me," she says. Yeah, right.

{I doubt it. She seems shallow. Lets kill her!}

[That's not what we do. We'll only kill her if we get paid to do it.]

Sadly, the whitey speaketh the trutheth. Anyway, I reply to that by saying, "Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure there's one person that doesn't like you."

She turns around real cockily, and says, "Who likes me?"

Everyone in the goddamn room raised their hands. That's just-Put your hand down, yellow!

{Fine.}

Whatever. I lean in real close, and I say, "I don't like you."

She gasped, covering her mouth all dramatic-like. Everyone else gasped too, which I still don't get. I said it all quite-like, yet somehow, someway, they all heard it. While everyone was standing there, covering their mouths like a buncha retards, I look her straight in the eye, and say, "That's right. I don't like you. I hate everything about you. You're shallow, probably an evil bitch, and I want nothing to do with you from this moment forward."

She put's here head in her hands, and starts crying. Everyone around me starts taking out guns and swords (How the hell did they get those?), walking towards me menacingly. I simply roll my eyes, and look at the girl.

SG: You could at least be polite and use her real name.

Fucking OC's. Fine. So... Hotty, just stands there, crying her eyes out, while I'm thinking of something to say. Abruptly, she looks at me, cheeks swollen, and says, "How could you say that about you're true love?"

...What?

{What?}

[What?]

SG: What?

You're the writer! You're supposed to know these things!

SG: Well, I have absolutely no control over-I like to wear women's clothing. I like to wear women's clothing. Will you stop that?!

Paybacks a bitch! Anyway, I just stare at her, dumbfounded at what she just said. Everyone else is on their sides, crying their eyes out. I look at Hotty (still a stupid name) and ask, "What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"You and me are destined to be together, Wade!"

How the fuck-Spino, how the fuck does she know my secret identity?

SG: *shrugs*

You're useless. Amway, all of a sudden, giant bats start flying through the store! Wait, what?! That just doesn't make any sense! I mean, one minute me and this disgusting excuse of a human being were talking... when giant bats come out of nowhere. That just doesn't happen! Although, I did fight zombie presidents and an evil version of myself from an alternate dimension, so this shouldn't surprise me anymore.

So, I take out a gun and a sword, while the bitch right next to me takes out... a chicken. Ugh. You know what, I'm not even going to say anything this time, I'm just going to take out these bats with my frustration. Let's go!

*One giant action scene later*

I take my sword out of the last bat's neck, while the chick is beating one of them with a chicken. I still don't know how she beat about a hundred of them up. Powers of an OC, I guess. Anyway, she walk's over to me, all slutty like, and says, "Now, we can be together forever."

_BANG!_

She falls to the ground, fucking dead, thank God, and I twirl my gun. I pull my mask over my head, and spit on her corpse. I fucking hated that bitch. I walk of, whistling a tune of my own.

[Actually, you're whistling The Transformers theme song. It's pretty obvious]

{We should watch that when we get home!}

SG: That's what I'm going to do.

Nobody cares, Spino. See you all later my adoring fans! *waves*


End file.
